Propana
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Gilbert hendak minta bantuan Kiku menjawab soal-soal persiapan kuisnya. Akan tetapi, kenapa isi ceritanya tidak membahas propana sama sekali? 'Buset itu figurin ato deret tak hingga, kok infinit' (Mungkin) yaoi terselubung, pair aneh, terinspirasi dari hal-hal aneh pula. Yang tidak suka homo, sudah saya peringatkan ya...


Hetalia dan cuplikan artikel di bawah ini bukan punya saya.

Selamat membaca!

 **PROPANA**

 ** _Berwujud gas dalam keadaan normal, bersifat fleksibel dalam keadaan tertentu._**

* * *

Gilbert adalah mahasiswa semester lima yang tinggal di asrama universitas. Postur tubuhnya biasa saja jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang baru masuk sekolah inspektur polisi. Hobi naik gunung dan menulis. Diam-diam memelihara seekor burung berwarna kuning yang diungsikan ke rumah salah satu satpam fakultasnya (di asrama tidak boleh memelihara hewan). Penyakit yang dimiliki adalah susah _move on._

"Oi, Kikkuuuun..."

Pada awalnya, Honda Kiku hanya memberikan hadiah kecil kepada Gilbert yang kamarnya satu lorong dengannya sebagai tanda perkenalan saat ia masuk asrama. Sekarang baru semester tiga di jurusan matematika. Karena ia pintar berhitung dan logika, senior itu rajin mengetuk pintunya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa, Gilbert-senpai?"

"Ini nih, alin... kesesesesese."

Harusnya dia lulus alin semester satu, 'kan, batin Kiku. Memang matakuliah itu tidak ada lanjutannya di jurusan Gilbert, tapi... ya sudahlah terserah dia saja. Tangannya mengambil kertas soal dari Gilbert yang masih bersandar di pintunya. Waduh, persiapan kuis ya ternyata, batinnya sambil menjawab soal-soal itu dalam kepalanya

"Jujur aku merasa tidak _awesome_ , minta bantuan kamu setiap hari..." kata Gilbert sambil nyengir, "...sampai-sampai kamu mengirimiku artikel itu, kesesesese..."

"Aku tidak keberatan, Senpai," ujar Kiku pelan, "dan omong-omong, artikel yang mana ya?"

Gilbert tertawa malu. Orang ini lucu juga, pakai pura-pura lupa segala, pikirnya sambil memerhatikan Kiku yang menggumamkan hitungannya tidak jelas. Kalau diingat-ingat, judul artikelnya memang terlalu _awesome_ untuk dilewatkan.

* * *

 _LIMA LANGKAH YANG TERUJI SECARA ILMIAH UNTUK  
MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN JATUH CINTA KEPADAMU_

 _Oleh Gary Neuman, Penulis-Psikoterapis_

* * *

"Um..." merasa canggung, suara Kiku semakin pelan, "a –aku sepertinya salah kirim artikel..."

"Kikkun, aku boleh masuk ya? Pegal nih berdiri terus."

Mahasiswa berambut hitam itu terlihat ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia memberikan jalan kepada Gilbert untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Matanya masih terarah ke kertas soal. Dalam kepalanya, ia memikirkan cara termudah untuk menjelaskan kepada Gilbert bagaimana menyelesaikan soal-soal itu dengan cepat dan benar.

Sementara itu, Gilbert menebar pandangan ke seluruh kamar. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ada anak laki-laki yang bisa serapi ini. Barang-barang Kiku memang tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi koleksi figurinnya dapat dikatakan... _awesome_. Sayang sekali dinding kamar tidak boleh diapa-apakan, batinnya sambil melirik gulungan poster di dekat meja belajar Kiku.

Tangannya iseng menyentuh _touchpad_ pada _laptop_ Kiku yang kelihatan mati. Syukurlah tidak di- _password_! Di layar itu kini tampak aplikasi pengolah kata yang sangat dikenalnya. Kiku sedang menulis, rupanya, dan kini Gilbert membacanya tanpa menge- _scroll_ dari atas.

"GILBERT-SENPAI–jangan, jangan dibaca!"

Buru-buru ia berlari ke arahnya saat menyadari pemuda itu berdiri terlalu lama di depan meja belajarnya. Gilbert lebih sigap, ketika Kiku sampai di dekatnya, _laptop_ itu sudah dibawa pergi olehnya ke _futon_ Kiku dalam keadaan terbuka. Sepasang binar merah itu terus menatap layar seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Gilbert!" Tangannya berusaha meraih barang itu, tetapi gagal terus. Padahal mereka berdua duduk bersisian sekarang, tetapi _laptop_ itu masih susah dijangkau.

"Baik, baik, ini kukembalikan," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat akhirnya, "jangan menangis begitu, nanti aku disangka berbuat jahat padamu."

Kiku diam saja. Tidak, memang sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menangis. Ingin sekali ia mengusir Gilbert keluar, tapi tadi orang itu meminta tolong kepadanya. Ia meletakkan kembali _laptop_ itu di meja belajarnya, lalu mematikannya. Ah, nanti setelah kutolong, kuusir dia, batinnya kesal.

"Sudah puas 'kan," nada bicaranya terdengar kesal, "sekarang, sini kubantu menjawab. Ini –ambil kertas coretannya."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan karakter utamanya, Kiku," ujar Gilbert sambil memberi cengiran lebar, "apa dia akan selamat? Bagaimana dengan si pengkhianat itu? Dia _awesome_ sekali –jangan sampai ia terbunuh, kesesesese!"

Kiku tertegun mendengar ucapan Gilbert tentang sinopsis cerita yang tengah ia buat, "Kau... tidak berpikir ceritaku jelek?"

Kali ini ia tersenyum lebar, "Kesesesese, siapa bilang? Itu adalah konsep cerita terhebat yang pernah kubaca, lebih bagus dari film-film _superhero_ yang gampang ketebak jalan ceritanya! Aku suka ceritamu, Kikkun, kubunuh kau kalau memberiku _cliffhanger_ seperti itu!"

* * *

 _BERI PENGHARGAAN._

* * *

Sepasang pupil Kiku membulat. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada yang memberinya pujian secara langsung seperti itu... dia tidak berbohong apalagi pura-pura, pikirnya. Senyumannya asli, tutur katanya juga tidak dibuat-buat.

"A –aku... terima kasih, Gilbert-senpai," katanya ragu-ragu, "se –sebenarnya, karakter-karakternya bukan aku yang ciptakan..."

"Eh? Maksudmu ini cuma fanfiksi?"

Kiku menelan ludah. Sial, seharusnya aku berterima kasih seperti biasa lalu mengalihkan topik ke aljabar linier! Dia tidak ingin Gilbert tahu lebih jauh soal ini. Tadi memang ia terlihat sangat terkesima, tapi sebentar lagi... pasti ia akan merasa jijik dan menjauhiku seperti teman-teman yang lain, batin Kiku sedih.

"Sudah, Gilbert-senpai," kata Kiku akhirnya, "jadi, soal yang kauberikan ini..."

"Kikkuuun, aku ingin lagi!" Gilbert setengah merajuk, tetapi berikutnya ia terlihat antusias dan bicara lebih dekat, "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga suka menulis, tapi –kesesese! Aku cuma cerita soal diriku yang _awesome_ ini, tentunya! Sinopsis yang tadi keren! Itu bukan karya tulis pertamamu, bukan?"

Honda Kiku menjaga jarak, "Me –memang bukan, tapi –"

Gilbert sadar, lawan bicaranya tidak nyaman. Tadi wajah mereka terlalu dekat dan tanpa sadar, Gilbert membuatnya tersudut sampai menempel ke dinding. Akan tetapi lebih jelas lagi di matanya kalau ia memendam banyak sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibicarakan. Ia menghela napas, tersenyum lembut kepada Kiku yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kertas soalnya. Ruangan itu jadi sunyi.

"Kiku –"

"Maaf."

Satu alis Gilbert naik, "Kenapa minta maaf, Kiku?"

"Aku –aku tidak bisa biarkan kau tahu semuanya," katanya dari balik kertas.

"Hei, Kiku –"

"Nanti kau jijik padaku."

Lalu keduanya terdiam kembali. Kertas soal aljabar itu masih menutup wajah Kiku, entah seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. Gilbert hendak bangkit dari _futon,_ tetapi Kiku menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan lihat."

"Aku tidak mau memaksamu bercerita," katanya sambil menaikkan bahu, "jadi..."

"Aku menulis dan menggambar _doujinshi_ lalu menjualnya."

Akhirnya kukatakan juga, batin pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Terbayang olehnya ekspresi jijik Gilbert yang sangat tidak _awesome_. Sebentar lagi, batinnya, orang ini pasti akan menyentak tanganku, lalu pergi, dan membuang muka setiap bertemu denganku sama seperti temanku yang lain...

"Wah, seru sepertinya," respon Gilbert membuat Kiku sangat terkejut, sangat terkejut hingga ia menurunkan setengah kertasnya –dan kembali kaget.

Ia masih tersenyum. Sorot matanya masih liar, penuh binar. Bahkan kulit pucat itu terlihat hidup dan penuh aura menyenangkan yang membuat dirinya merasa hangat.

"Ayo, Kiku," kembali deret gigi tanpa kawat itu tampak di matanya, "ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya jadi _doujinka_ –kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentunya!"

"Gilbert- _senpai_... bodoh," gumam Kiku sambil menurunkan kertasnya. _Achievement unlocked,_ pekiknya dalam hati ditambah tawa kecil dari sudut bibirnya, _menemukan orang yang tidak akan jijik mendengar keluh kesah dan petualanganku_.

* * *

 _DENGARKAN. JANGAN SELALU MEMBUATNYA MENDENGARKAN._

* * *

Dikarenakan _author_ merasa fanfiksi ini jadi lebih panjang daripada rencana awal yang ia buat, pembicaraan antara Gilbert dan Kiku tidak diringkas apalagi dijabarkan lebih jauh. Tidak begitu lama ia bercerita, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum kembali dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Gilbert yang sangat menghibur.

Untuk Kiku, momen ini sangat berharga baginya, karena profesi yang diam-diam ia tekuni ini –sekaligus fakta bahwa ia adalah _nijikon–_ membuatnya sering dijauhi anak laki-laki. Temannya bisa dihitung jari, apalagi teman yang benar-benar dekat. Sejak ia kuliah di luar negeri, agak sulit baginya untuk mengontak mereka semua.

"Astaga, kau niat sekali ternyata," Gilbert menghapus air mata tawa di sudut matanya, "lalu kau menang kompetisi itu, 'kan? Karena cerita _awesome_ yang _mindblowing_ itu?"

"Iya, aku menang," Kiku tersenyum samar, "tapi gara-gara itu, aku dimusuhi banyak _fanbase._ "

"Wajar saja sih! Ah, coba aku tahu ini dari awal... pasti Elizaveta akan tergila-gila padaku karena kukirim _doujinshi_ setiap hari sampai dia anemia."

Gilbert _-senpai_ ini ternyata benar-benar bodoh, batin Kiku.

"Sebentar dulu, Kiku," ujar Gilbert tiba-tiba, "kau ini 'kan sukanya yang dua dimensi... jadi kau tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan orang lain... lalu dari mana kau dapatkan gambaran detail seperti itu?"

"Intuisi, Gilbert-senpai," jawab Kiku singkat.

"Ah, intuisi katamu," gumamnya sambil memandang salah satu _sample_ barang Kiku yang tadi dibacanya untuk coba-coba, " _doujin_ BL ini terlalu realistis untuk kautulis dengan intuisi..."

"Apa maksudmu, Senpai?"

"Maksudku..."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda di tangannya. Dalam matanya terlukis sosok laki-laki berjaket _sport_ merah di hadapannya, lengkap dengan kacamata anti radiasi cahaya komputer dan sepasang lutut yang tertekuk menutup dada dan perutnya. Dengan kepala menoleh ke arahnya, laki-laki itu menatapnya balik. Posisi mereka masih tidak berubah, Kiku di sudut dan ia di sisinya.

Aneh, sorotan langsung mata merah delima itu membuatnya berdebar. Keduanya masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kiku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang ini tidak semudah itu dibaca olehnya –hampir semua prediksi terhadapnya salah. Yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah, sepasang mata itu kini terlihat lebih dekat.

Kiku mengambil tindakan sebelum rona pipinya bertambah jelas, "G –Gilbert-senpai –"

Laki-laki itu menggerakkan tubuhnya jadi lebih dekat. Degup jantung Kiku meraih maksimum. Tidak mungkin, batinnya takut, orang ini tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh kepadaku... tangan putih itu bergerak ke arahnya! Seketika Kiku memejamkan matanya, tangannya mendorong dada Gilbert secara refleks.

* * *

 _KONTAK MATA._

* * *

"Maaf, aku merasa asing dengan benda ini, kesesesese!"

Gilbert melepas kacamatanya, ekspresinya terlihat terkejut. Buru-buru Kiku membuka matanya kembali dan menarik tangannya dari Gilbert. Tidak mungkin –tentu saja, Gilbert- _senpai_ hanya menyukai Elizaveta- _senpai,_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Diliriknya Gilbert yang melipat kacamata itu. Tidak ada gerakan tambahan lagi, dia benar-benar hanya mencopot kacamata itu dariku, pikirnya. Ketika ia menghela napas, sekujur tubuhnya kembali terperanjat karena pemuda itu kembali menatap matanya.

"Ah," katanya canggung sambil melirik sekilas kacamata di tangannya, "kalau kau tidak suka... bisa kupasangkan kembali kok ke kamu –"

"Ti –tidak masalah– aku bisa pasang sendiri, te –terima kasih!"

Buru-buru Kiku mengambil benda di tangan Gilbert. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak masalah tanpa benda itu, ia hanya mengelapnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Syukurlah, tempat kacamata itu ada di meja belajarnya –jadi ia bisa berdiri dan menjauh dari Gilbert untuk sementara. Jantungnya masih berdegup keras.

Wajahnya terasa memanas, ia takut Gilbert merasa aneh melihatnya saat ini. Diliriknya pemuda itu sejenak hanya untuk mengecek, oh, ternyata ia mengambil kembali kertas soal yang kutinggalkan di tempat tidurku, pikirnya. Butuh waktu kurang lebih empat puluh lima detik untuknya mencari tempat kacamata yang berpindah tempat.

Ketika ia hendak kembali ke tempat tidurnya, Gilbert sudah bangkit berdiri.

"Gilbert-senpai," panggilnya sambil mengikuti pria itu.

"Kiku, sepertinya aku akan minta bantuanmu setelah makan malam saja," ujar Gilbert sambil nyengir, "aku kehabisan Prussomie... mau makan di luar bersamaku?"

Pemuda itu buru-buru mengantarnya ke pintu, "Bo –boleh! Aku juga... ingin makan di luar."

"Aku senang sekali kau bisa cerita padaku soal pengalaman yang _awesome_ itu," katanya cerita, "jangan malu-malu denganku, aku dengan senang hati akan mendengar kisahmu yang lain."

Dalam penglihatan dan delusi Honda Kiku, di belakang pemuda bernama Gilbert itu ada latar belakang _tenbyo_ yang indah dan berkilauan.

"B –benar, nih?"

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Kiku, lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam lurusnya. Tidak puas dengan hanya mengatakan 'ya-tentu-saja-karena-aku- _awesome_ ' saja, ia memejamkan matanya. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Kiku.

* * *

 _KONTAK FISIK._

* * *

Kalau ini komik, mungkin panelnya sudah hancur berantakan.

Tubuh Kiku tersentak. Sentuhan itu cepat sekali, belum sempat ia bereaksi apa-apa –Gilbert sudah tersenyum kembali di hadapannya. Tangannya masih ada di atas rambutnya. Mungkin sekarang, suara detak jantung Kiku bisa terdengar jelas bahkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Jam delapan nanti aku akan jemput kamu lagi," nada bicaranya melembut seiring ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kepada Kiku, "setelah makan... kita langsung ke kamarmu _,_ ya."

"G –Gil –Gilb –G..." suara Kiku tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Tersenyum lebar, Gilbert kembali memamerkan deret gigi putih jernihnya di depan Kiku dan semburat merahnya, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kikkunnn~~~ "

Berikutnya, pintu kayu itu mengayun terbanting keras sekali di depan wajah Gilbert.

"GILBERT-SENPAI BODOH!"

* * *

 _TERAKHIR, SENYUM._

* * *

 **A/N**

 _ **CHEERS!**_

 **Jadi ceritanya artikel asli tentang subjek yang seru ini lewat di** _ **timeline**_ **. Hubungannya ama propana apa dong?**

 **ada deh.**

 **:P**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya! :D**


End file.
